


Melodramatic

by MechanicalAngel



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalAngel/pseuds/MechanicalAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selene Hawke is having a bad day. It's that time of the month and she is convinced that she is dying. Lucky for her, Anders knows just what to do to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodramatic

**Author's Note:**

> Sparrow--mentioned briefly--is Selene's older brother. If you want to know more about him (which you should because he is awesome) then you should go and read The13thBlackCat's things. (Because she is also awesome)

She was dying. She mentally recited everything she had done to possibly deserve this and came up with nothing. This was cruel and unusual punishment at its finest, and it was killing her. Selene groaned, curling up tighter in her bed. Sparrow had wandered in earlier to check on her, and had left feeling helpless. She knew she had probably snapped at him, and made a mental note to apologize to him later--if she survived.

The room had begun to get chilly, the fire in the hearth dying, but she didn't want to get up. She knew she _should_ \--after all the cold tended to make the pain worse--but the effort of moving was too much. Selene let out a harsh breath, pulling the blankets tighter around her in an attempt to keep herself warm. Almost if on cue, the fire brightened suddenly, filling the room with light and warmth. She raised her head slightly when she felt the bed dip under weight.

"Here to put me out of my misery?" she asked.

Anders chuckled softly,brushing her hair from her face. She wondered briefly what he was doing here, and then realized belatedly that Sparrow probably sent for him-- _bastard,not willing to kill her himself._

"Not quite,sweetheart," he murmured softly, shifting slightly so Selene could sit up.It was only then that she noticed he was holding a cup in his other hand. She scrunched her nose slightly, nodding her head towards it.

"What's that?"

"Something to help," he answered, handing her the cup. Selene raised a brow, lowering her head slightly to sniff at it. It smelled herby, with a touch of something sweet that she thought might be honey. She raised the cup to her lips, taking a drink. It was some kind of remedy most likely, and she had been right about the honey. It didn't taste bad, which was more than she could say about some of the other things Anders tried to get the Hawkes to consume. She licked her lips as she lowered the cup, handing it back to him.

Selene let out a groan,shifting to bend forward as another wave of pain hit her. She pressed her forehead against Anders' shoulder. She felt the mage's fingers slide through her hair, nails scraping against her scalp, and she relaxed against him. She just wanted to curl up against him and suck out all of his body heat. _Oh great, I'm starting to think like his cats. Well, at least they have the right idea, sometimes._

"Lay down,love," Anders whispered softly, drawing her out of her thoughts. Selene expelled a huffy breath, uncurling herself from the mage's side. She snuggled down into the bed, pulling the blanket around her tighter, and the mage settled down behind her, pulling her against him gently. She felt his hand slip under her tunic, flattening against her abdomen, and she started to protest until she felt his skin warm against hers. Slowly, the heat begin to ease the pain.

"I'm so lucky to have you," she muttered after a moment, relaxing back against him, "a mage _and_ a healer. Although I still think just killing me would have been easier and kinder."

Anders chuckled,pressing a kiss against the top of her head. "You're so melodramatic."

Selene huffed, tilting her head back to look up at him. She scrunched her nose up at him, and then shifted to press a kiss against his chin. When he angled his head down, their lips met in a sweet kiss, and she sighed against him. Her eyelids were beginning to feel heavy, and she frowned slightly before looking at the cup she had taken a drink out of earlier.

"What exactly did that do?"

"I poisoned you," Anders said, without missing a beat. He was grinning slightly,however, and dipped his head down to nuzzle into her hair. "It's to help you sleep, love."

"Hmph."Selene snuggled back against Anders, her body finally at ease. Being a woman was hard sometimes, and she wished that she was a man around this time of month. Lucky for her, at least she had a man who could actually help her instead of looking pitiful and wishing he could. Letting out a content sigh, she allowed her eyes to drift closed.

"I love you,"she mumbled, her voice slurred slightly with sleep. Anders smiled faintly,pressing another kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you too, sweetheart."


End file.
